The Fall
by Roxie Heart
Summary: Akuroku, some demiizexi, AU. When Roxas' twin brother is struck with an incurable illness, he must find the source of all power of the Everlands. The only problem is, he doesn't know where to go.


Chapter 1

The world is split into three levels. There's the Tundra, a barren land of warriors and demons; the Everland, where most inhabitants live by elemental status; the Upper level, home of the Sunstones, the keepers of life itself. None of the Everlandians have ever traveled below their towers to the Tundra. Until now.

There are five towers in the Everlands for Element status. The lowest element is wind, followed by water, dark, light, and fire. The Fire tower can be considered the home of the nobles, while the Wind tower is more like the peasants. Each towers inhabitants bears the stone of the element, to tell others their clan.

The Akari family was the highest clan of the Light tower. Mikara Akari had died of an unknown illness when her youngest child, Selphie, was three. Akira Akari was the family head, and bore the family chest. He had six children—the oldest were a set of twins, an oddity in the Everland, by the names of Roxas and Sora at seventeen; Pence was next at fourteen; Namine was thirteen; Olette was twelve; last was Selphie, now nine. Akira had kept the family running smoothly for six years, until about two months ago.

The undesirable illness that had struck the Akari clan six years prior struck again, attacking Sora Akari, leaving him bed-ridden. His light stone, dangling by the silver chain around his neck, had begun to flicker and die. He needed a Sunstone to rejuvenate the elemental rock. However, there were only three ways to gain a sunstone: Ask the Empress in the Fire tower, battle the Sunstone guardians, or steal. Asking the empress was a definite no—you must first gain permission from the head of each tower to receive a pass, and that would take time. Battling the Sunstone Guardians was a possibility, but it was likely that anyone who apposed them would die. And stealing was not an option.

"I will not lose my twin to the thing we so easily gave mother to," Roxas cried out, standing quickly at the dinner table, sapphire eyes glaring loathingly at his father, who did nothing but watch his eldest son's fit. "Losing mother was enough for all of us. I'm not letting Death take Sora too."

Akira nodded slowly, motioning the rest of his children to eat their dinner. "I understand your frustration," he said, pushing brunette tresses out of his weather-beaten face. "However, you know the difficulty of gaining a Sunstone."

Clenching his teeth tightly, Roxas slammed his fist on the table, many of his sibling's glasses tipping at the tremors. He ignored the gasps from his siblings. "But just sitting here, acting as if the problem doesn't exist, isn't going to help Sora, either!" He glanced at Pence and Namine, the oldest of his younger siblings. "You can't tell me that there's nothing we can do!"

Pence fidgeted uncomfortably under Roxas' gaze, brushing a few brunette strands out of his chocolate eyes. "Roxas," he muttered softly, not wanted to get on his brother's bad side. "We don't want Sora dead either…but the odds are against us…"

"Pence is right," Namine muttered passed a swallow of sweet water. Her azure orbs stared through her older brother, fiddling with a strand of platinum tresses. "Sora has a better chance of dying."

Roxas glared at his younger sister, who stared hauntingly right back at him. He then growled and shoved away from the table, kicking his chair and stomping to the back bedroom, where his brother was sleeping in their bed. He stared sadly at his brother. The usually bright and smiling face was dark and pained, and Roxas could hear the effort his twin's lungs were making. He watch the boy's light stone flicker in greeting, and glanced at his own stone, which was glowing merrily. He scowled, taking Sora's hand in his. "They'll see," he hissed. "I'll get a sunstone. Even if it kills me." Resolution in his eyes, he turned and left, stomping passed his father and siblings, ignoring their questions, and headed for the Fire tower. He didn't have a pass to see the Empress, but he'd find a way to talk to her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After an hour of arguing with the Empress' guards, he was banished from the tower, no sunstone in hand. He glanced at his light stone, and estimated it to be late afternoon. He ran a hand through thick blond tresses, sighing in frustration as he headed back to the Light tower. He glanced back at the Fire tower, and up to the holding of the Sunstones. It was a long and dangerous climb up the side of the tower; the gargoyles would be a maneuvering issue, but Roxas also knew that there were traps to detour thieves. He scowled; he didn't like being considered a thief, but he also had no intention of fighting the guardians. "I'll think of something," he hissed, continuing his trip home.

He was greeted by nine-year-old Selphie, her brunette head bouncing up and down as she jumped around, singing a song Olette had taught her. Akira had already left for the night shift. Roxas held Selphie's shoulders in slight annoyance. "Selphie." The little girl stopped bouncing. "Go ask Olette for ice cream." This had the girl off and running.

Pence tapped Roxas on the shoulder sheepishly. "Sora's awake," he announced. Roxas' eyes widened. "He said he wanted to see you."

Roxas shoved passed Pence into his and his brother's room. Sora was lying there, staring at the ceiling calmly and humming a song their mother used to sing. He heard Roxas and stopped, smiling despite the exhaustion that plagued his azure eyes. Roxas sat on the bed with him, tousling his twins brunette hair, making him giggle. "Good Evening, Sora."

"Is it evening?" Sora asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Roxas nodded. "We ate dinner a while ago. Dad already left for work."

Sora nodded. He then reached for Roxas' light stone, which glimmered at the touch. The weaker boy smiled. "Your light…it's so bright, and warm."

"I'm going to get a Sunstone."

Sora stared at Roxas in disbelief. "You what?"

Roxas stared, unnerved. "I'm going to get a sunstone to heal you. We have no other choice."

Sora stood up for possibly the first time in weeks, immediately wishing he hadn't as the room started to spin. "Roxas, you could be killed!"

"I'm not going to let you die!" Roxas yelled, fighting back the tears that burned his eyes. "You're not mom! I won't let it happen again!" He stood up, resolute. "I WILL get a Sunstone! I will!" With that, he stomped out, ignoring his twin's protests. It was official—he had to play thief.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It wasn't until halfway up the Fire tower that Roxas began to have second thoughts. But by that time, it was too late to turn around. He glanced down the scale, gulping and immediately wishing he hadn't. The wind at this altitude was freezing and the air wasn't fit to breathe. He was lucky so far, however; even with his klutzy ways, he hadn't set off a trap yet. His hands hurt from the climbing, and scrapes peppered his body; the only thing that kept Roxas going was the thought of saving his brother. If only that had been enough.

See, it was during the last leg at a particular gust hit Roxas at just the wrong angle, making him loose his footing and hang by his already aching hands. It didn't help that the gusts kept coming, loosening his grip on the edge of the tower, until when he tried to gain a proper hold, he was blown off the side completely. And it was while he was plummeting down the side of the tower that he knew he had made a extreme mistake. _I'm going to die,_ he thought. _There is no possible way that I will survive this fall! Especially if it goes below the Everlands!_ He squinted his eyes shut. _Heaven help me!_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Is it dead?"

"I don't know. Poke it with your spear."

"EW! No!"

Twitch.

"Dude, it moved. Must not be dead."

"Should we kill it?"

"Mmm…maybe."

Something sharp poked Roxas in the side, making the seventeen-year-old moan. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing three individuals standing around him. One was a blond with a mullet, wearing a fur coat and holding a spear to his chest as blue eyes watched Roxas' form cautiously. To the blonde's left was a red-head, who glared down with emerald eyes. To the blonde's right was a tall silver-tressed individual also wearing fur, hands on his hips. Roxas jumped, startled by the fact that he was alive and that these people he'd never seen before were surrounding him with spears. As he jumped, the blond held out his spear protectively, while the red head growled warningly. The silver haired young man noted the light stone and held up and hand to stop the other two. "He's from the Everlands," he told his companions.

"All the more reason to kill him," the red head growled, crossing thin arms across his chest.

The blond put his spear at ease, leaning down to look at the stone around Roxas' neck. "From the Everlands?"

Roxas nodded shakily. "I'm Roxas of the Akari Clan, from the Tower of Light."

The red head suddenly smirked. "The Light tower huh? You're pretty high up there in the hierarchy…" He smirked at the silver-tressed teen. "He may be of use to us…"

The silver-tressed teen snorted, rolling eyes of turquoise. "Even so, we must take him to the Den Mother." He looked to Roxas, placing a hand to his chest. "I am Riku Nonaka of the Ice-Raiders."

The red head made the same gesture. "The Name is Axel Kasaiko."

The blond smiled warmly, mimicking the other two. "I'm Demyx Mizu." He then held out a hand in aid. Roxas took it hesitantly, and Demyx pulled him to his feet in one fluid motion. "Would you mind coming with us?"

"Awe, C'mon, Demyx! He's a light bearer!" Axel hissed. "Quit being nice-y nice to him!"

Demyx scowled at him. "It's because he's a light bearer that we need to treat him well." He smiled sheepishly, clasping his hands in front of him like a prayer. "Will you please come with us?"

Roxas could have easily said no. However, he had no idea where he was, or how to get back to the Everlands. Knowing this, he nodded. Demyx celebrated by pulling Roxas in a circle in his own little dance, Roxas tripping on the snow mounds under his feet. The three young men then led him to a camp of twenty individuals, all wearing fur, and all staring at the guest. None of them had stones. A part of Roxas said they were lower than peasants, but another part told him they weren't of the same hierarchy.

They led him to a hut covered in pelts and decorative beads. They knelt in front of the hut on one knee, heads down. "Den mother," Riku muttered. "We have brought you a guest. He is Roxas Akari from the Tower of Light."

It was silent for a few moments, and Roxas noticed the crowd gathering about them. The flap of the hut opened, and a old woman stepped out. She was shorter than the Light child, and covered head-to-toe in furs. Black eyes squinted at the boy, and knarled hands grasped his wrists; the feel of the woman's wrinkled flesh made Roxas shiver. "The Tower of Light, eh?" she muttered, fingering the stone around the boys neck. "An asset to the kingdom, eh?"

"Uh, no, I'm only a child--"

"You will speak only when you are given permission," Axel hissed, emerald orbs flashing dangerously.

"At ease, Axel," the woman crooned. "He does not know our customs…he is from the Everlands, after all." She examined the Light stone. "Tell me, Akari, why have you come to the tundra?"

And so Roxas told the village his story; about his brother, the illness, and the failed attempt of getting a sunstone. As he finished, it was silent. "Pfft." Axel stood, crossing his arms. "He's lying." Roxas stared at him, taken aback. "He didn't come here because he _fell_…he wants to steal _our_ Sunstone!" Many of the clan gasped, and whispers flew around Roxas faster than a wildfire. "Well, guess what, kid? It's broken!" The uproar grew louder, and fear bubbled up in the light child.

The Den Mother held up a hand and slapped Axel, and the villagers quieted. "I believe the boy. There is no lie in his eyes." She looked to Roxas. "Ignore Axel. He and his comrades are training to be Ice-Raider warriors. Riku and Demyx may yet be, but as you have seen, Axel still has work to do." She grabbed Roxas' hands. "Come, child of the light." She led him into the hut, Riku, Demyx, and Axel following after. She pointed up to the top of the hut. "Do you see that?"

Roxas glanced up. There was a large orb braced in the hut rafters. A dull, orange light emitted from it, flickering from time to time like Sora's light stone. "Yes ma'am. I see it."

"So you know what it is?"

The boy nodded. "A sunstone." His eyes turned sad. "It's dying. It looks like my brother's light stone…"

The old woman nodded. "Sad, isn't it? However, it can be revived."

"How?" Demyx quipped, forgetting the rules of the clan.

She tapped Roxas' light stone. "With this."

Roxas blinked. "My light? But how? I—I haven't been confirmed yet! I'm not of age!" He looked up at the sunstone, then down at his light stone. "There's no way my small stone can rejuvenate that thing!" He stared at the Den Mother, who was laughing.

"My dear child, you do not know the power you hold!" She smiled. "Hold the Stone in both hands, and focus on your stone. Think, 'I want to help the sunstone,' and the power will come to you."

This sounded…a tad bit insane. But Roxas figured, the Den Mother would know. After all, who knew how much she'd seen? Sighing, he did as he was told. After a moment, he felt the stone growing warm in his hands, and that warmth began to spread through his body. He closed his eyes, a blinding light shooting to the sun stone above. Instead of the light bouncing from the sunstone to blind the five hut inhabitants, the sunstone seemed to absorb the light, growing brighter with each passing second. The light stone in his hands grew hotter and hotter, until he could no longer bear it. Roxas dropped his stone with a yelp, and it fell silently to his chest, blinking happily. Sapphire orbs glance up at the now brilliant sunstone, then down a his now burnt hands. Demyx was whispering something to Axel, both of whom looked shocked beyond all belief. Riku was smirking and bathing in the sunstone's glow.

The Den Mother took Roxas' hands gingerly, smiling a toothless smile. "And you could do so much more with that power, child. I feel it in your soul!" She stopped. "Listen."

The other four did as they were told. There was a chorus outside. The villagers were cheering at the revival of their sunstone. The Den Mother led him outside, where the cheers grew so loud he couldn't bare it anymore. "Praise the light child!" A young girl cried as she knelt on one knee, much like Demyx and the others had greeted the Den Mother. The small village followed her, each person falling to one knee and kneeling in respect; Demyx pulled Axel down with the others. Even the old woman knelt to him, flustering the child of light. "No, no, please get up." Roxas begged. Slowly the villager rose back to their feet. "I know that Sunstones are the basis of life an all…but please, do not praise me! I'm a child! I just…" He held up his hands. "I want to get treated, and I want to go home to help my brother."

The girl who had begun the praising stepped forward. She had lime colored eyes, and long blond hair. On her head were two red balls, holding two shorter clumps of hair into ponytails. "I am Mero Kasai. Please, Light Bearer, come with me and I shall tend to your wounds." She didn't give him much of a choice as she led him to a smaller hut. She sat him on the floor as she gathered a few items. She then sat before him, taking his hands tenderly in her small and delicate ones. "This will hurt," she warned. She then put a greenish-blue cream on his hands over the burns, massaging the cream into the wounds. Searing pain shot up Roxas' arms, and it took all his will power not to cry out. Once the paste was rubbed in, she began to bandage his hands in a thick, almost leathery substance. "This will protect your hands from future burns, as well as keep bacteria out of the wounds." She backed away from her work, smiling.

Roxas looked at his hands, amazed that this young girl knew so much. He smiled. "Thank you, miss."

Mero blushed, shocked. "Oh no, don't thank me! You helped us, I thank you!"

The light child giggled nervously, standing. "I didn't even know I could do that." He then left the hut, finding the Den Mother, who was smiling. "I'm glad I could have helped your clan, ma'am." He knelt like the other Ice-Raiders. "Thank you for teaching me of power."

The Old Woman placed a hand on his head. "Rise child, it is we who thank you." Roxas stood up. "Now, you said you wanted to go home, correct?" As Roxas nodded, she led him over to a large sled, three large creatures hooked up to it. Demyx was feeding said creatures, Axel was hooking them up, and Riku was layering the sled with fur for warmth. There was also a boy Roxas hadn't noticed with pepper-violet tresses over one eye, who was helping Riku. "These boys and young Mero will accompany you home."

"Oh, ma'am, it's really not necessary…"

Axel glared. "You don't know the Tundra. If we let you go, you'll be dead in six hours, tops."

Roxas thought about it, and realized Axel was right. He sighed, then smiled apologetically at the Den Mother. "Thank you, ma'am."

The woman smiled. "They will protect you. Four of them are trained in combat, and Mero is trained in healing. I believe you will succeed in your quest to rescue your brother." She then turned to leave.

Mero walked up and took Roxas to the sled, sitting him down between her and the unknown kid. "This will be fun!" she said, having never left the village.

Axel snorted, standing behind Mero, grabbing the reigns to the large creatures. "Wow, you can tell _you're_ a healer. Oh yeah, total blast if you like having to worry about being disemboweled."

Roxas paled. Demyx placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." Roxas nodded; these guys knew more than he did.

"If we die, however," the unknown boy muttered. "You're on your own." He looked at Roxas with a single dark eye. He held a hand out. "I am Zexion Yuudatchi."

Roxas chuckled nervously, looking around.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You might want to put on a fur, Everlander." Before Roxas could ask why, Axel yelled in a tongue the light child couldn't understand, and the large creatures burst forward with incredible speed. Roxas, who wasn't ready, was nearly jerked off the sled until Demyx caught him and pulled him over, wrapping a fur around his shoulders. Riku elbowed Axel in the back of his knees, making them buckle, and Axel cursed loudly. The sled fell silent, save for Axel's orders for the large creatures. After a few moments, Roxas tapped Demyx's arm and asked what they were.

"Those are Ginbars. They're extremely hard to tame, but if you manage to do it, they're extremely helpful," Demyx told him, half yelling to be heard over the wind. "They weigh over five hundred pounds, but can reach speeds of a hundred miles per hour. They're amazing."

"Amazingly dangerous," Riku yelled. "If they make the slightest wrong movement from Axel's orders, we can be killed." Roxas paled and he laughed. "Don't worry," the silver tressed young man told him, "Axel's been training with these three Ginbars since he was a child. He knows how to handle them, and the chance of a turn over isn't very high."

Axel scowled and pulled the reigns back, slowing the whale-like beings down. "Everyone off the sled."

"Why?" Mero asked, doing as she was told.

"We're in Merdue territory," Demyx replied, pulling out his spear from the mass of furs. Riku was pulling out a sword from the mass, and Axel dug into his pocket for small disks with razor edges. Zexion grabbed a spear and threw one to Mero, and another to Roxas before grabbing one for himself. The company of six began walking across the barren ice, Axel leading the Ginbars quietly.

"What are Merdue?" Roxas asked in barely more than a whisper.

"Merdue are longer than Ginbar, and can be faster depending on age," Riku answered. "They have talons as long as Mero's arms, and a horn that can grow forever. Only when they are killed does the horn stop." He showed Roxas his sword. "This is made of Merdue horn."

"Merdue are most infamous among the Ice-Raiders for how they kill," Axel hissed to Roxas' left. "They like to skewer their enemy on their horn, and slam it on the ground until it's good and dead. Then they shred it with their claws until there's nothing left but a bloody pile." He growled slightly.

"Axel lost his parents to a Merdue attack eight years ago," Demyx explained in a whisper. "He's sworn that he'd kill that Merdue if he found it again."

Axel held out a hand, and the group stopped. He knelt down, and the others followed. He pulled Roxas over, pointing ahead. "See that?"

Roxas blinked. The creature looked like a giant manatee, almost ten feet long, with a nine foot horn sticking from its head. It was scooting across the ice, grunting. "What is that?"

"That, my Everlandian, is a Merdue." Axel answered, glaring at the creature. "Stay down and stay quiet, and it won't notice us. They have shitty eye sight, and if we're lucky, it won't see us." The comrades fell silent, barely breathing, praying it wouldn't see them. But as luck would have it, Mero sneezed, catching the creature's attention. All six went ridged, watching the creature stare at them. There was a bellowing grunt, and the creature began charging, sliding across the ice with remarkable speed. "Scatter!" Axel yelled, and everyone ran, forming a circle around the merdue. Roxas stayed as close to Axel as he could, holding his spear out in defense. The merdue looked confused at first, glancing to and fro around the circle. It then began sliding towards Riku, who waited and jumped, landing on the merdue's back. He began trying to saw off the horn with his sword, but he was bucked off, landing cat-like on his feet. The manatee-look-alike charged at Demyx, who anchored himself in the ice, spear out stretched, a look of pure determination on his face. The merdue ran head-on into the spear head, the point puncturing right in between his sightless eyes. It howled as Demyx began turning his spear, shredding the merdue on the inside, until the spear snapped. Demyx's azure orbs widened, the merdue rising above him, ready to slam down.

Riku and Zexion darted, pulling Demyx out of the merdue's shadow to safety. Zexion then doubled back, doing a back-hand spring onto the merdue's neck and jamming the end of his spear into the creature's back. This just pissed the merdue off more, but succeeded in distracting it from Demyx. Axel growled. "This is getting us nowhere! Zexion! Off the lard!" Zexion nodded and jumped down, landing with perfect grace, spinning on the spot and pointing his spear at the merdue. Axel threw one of the disks from his pocket, which sliced the horn where Riku had begun. "There you go Riku." Riku gave him a thumbs up as he caught the horn. The others scattered from the merdue as Axel charged forward, catching a returning disk.

Roxas watched, and he suddenly remembered what Axel had said about the merdue: _They like to skewer their enemy on their horn, and slam it on the ground until it's good and dead. Then they shred it with their claws until there's nothing left but a bloody pile._ His eyes widened as the merdue rose at Axel, aiming it now-stub of a horn at him. Axel dodged the jagged piece of bone, slamming into the merdue's clawed flipper. The other flipper slammed over Axel's staggering form, effectively pinning him to the ice. Roxas swore he saw a grin on the merdue's face, the other flipper's claws digging into the red head's back. The others gasped as Axel's cry echoed through the air. T_hey shred it with their claws until there's nothing left but a bloody pile._ "NO!" Roxas darted forward, his lungs screaming in protest, ignoring the cries from the others. He slid under the rising merdue body, pointing his spear up just as the thousand pound creature slammed down on the spearhead. There was a bellowing cry as it came down, laying atop Roxas and Axel, the spear stabbing through the being.

"Light bearer!" Mero ran forward, Demyx and Riku ahead of her. Riku and Demyx started trying to move the gargantuan, dead merdue, rolling it off to the side. As it rolled, they uncovered Axel and Roxas. Roxas was curled into a ball, covering his head. Mero glomped Roxas happily, giggling. "You're alive!"

Riku grabbed Axel under his arms, ignoring the loud cry of pain. "Demyx, help me carry him to the sled." Demyx nodded and grabbed Axel's feet. Zexion kicked the merdue and stalked after Demyx and Riku.

Roxas clamored to his feet, looking around. "I'm still alive?"

"Remarkably, yes!" Mero cried. She grabbed Roxas' hands and began to dance.

"MERO!" Mero looked over at Riku. "We need you over here!" Mero and Roxas ran back over to the sled. Axel was lying on his chest, his head in Demyx's lap. Riku was cutting open the back of his shirt so Mero could treat the open gashes that peppered his back. Zexion was getting ready to reign the Ginbars. Roxas sat on the sled next to Axel and Demyx, and Mero sat on the other side, taking out the same paste she'd used on Roxas' hands. The excess amount of blood turned the cream a brownish color, and Roxas had to force himself to look away. Riku sat at Axel's feet, patting his calf whenever he hissed in pain. Zexion reigned the Ginbars, and the rest of the group was silent, save for Axel's cries of pain.


End file.
